Bedewyn of Rochenburg
Bedewyn of Rochenburg is the Master of Northpoint's Royal Treasury and its Keeper of Coins. Though more a fixture of court than an actual and active courtier at this point in his long, long ''life, Bedewyn has nonetheless managed to keep atop the northern kingdom's constantly changing fortunes - and with surprising competency, to boot. A man of letters and of scholarly curiosities (if not always interests, exactly), the old treasurer has seen much and heard much in all his long decades of royal service; a (mostly) living, breathing history of Northpoint. __FORCETOC__ Appearance In his old, old age, Bedewyn is all bones and wrinkles – if there was a time when Northpoint’s Master of Coin and Keeper of the Treasury was young, his body certainly does not remember it. Were it not for his brown woollen robes, thick and heavy, some of the Castle Guard joke the old man would’ve been blown away into the sea ages ago; but all is said in good heart, and with his long, wispy grey beard, and his head all but bald, and his bushy, straight eyebrows, Bedewyn is the archetypal grandfather who huffs and puffs and mumbles and grumbles - yet somehow always manages to keep the treasury together anyway. And make no mistake; his steely grey eyes are still sharp as the day he was born – so what if they stick to this corner or that as he shambles around with his lean wooden staff, or wander away somewhere else altogether. Biography Northpoint’s Coiner of Keeps and... ''damn your eyes, that other thing too! has been a permanent fixture of court for the past too many years. Born in the town of Rochenburg to the west of the capital, Bedewyn will gladly tell anyone who cares to listen (and a good few who don’t) his garbled story of how he came to Northpoint many a year ago - a starry-eyed young man of common birth, nothing but a quill and a few books to his name. Other men may have been better at swinging a sword or holding a shield, yet only a handful could match the pace and quality of his scribbling, and it was only a matter of time before he found himself in royal court; first a scribe, then a treasurer, and finally one of the treasurers. He’s lived through the reigns of three kings, maybe more – he doesn’t rightly recall anymore; and once (though few are left alive old enough to remember), he rode to war in Thorkan, and lost his biggest tome when he cracked it on some hapless bloke’s skull. Since then, he’s lived his life quietly cooped up in the keep, forgetting more and more bits and pieces every day. But so what if he has to take potions just to remember his robes need washing – there’s still hardly a finer head or writing-hand this side of the Wrothgarians, and there’s not a damn thing you can do about it... short of maybe waiting for that strong seawards gale that’ll surely carry him off one day. Talents Books, books and books again - Northpoint’s Master of Keeping and the Treasurer of Coin has hardly ever set the quill down in his life. He is a sharp scribe, with an eye for detail and a familiarity with all manner of scripts and writings, and he prides himself on it. No handwriting is too scrambled, no language is too ancient; and when it comes to making sense of Northpoint’s royal treasury, the man is virtually peerless. Somehow. Category:Characters Category:Breton Category:Northpoint Category:Commoner